Pas si facile d'être un chat noir
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Alya attendait Ladybug, c'est Chat Noir qui arrive, que vont ils bien pouvoir se dire ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Attention, si vous aimez les textes sérieux et respectueux, ne lisez pas, cette fic est un petit délire que je m'offre.**

* * *

 **Pas si facile d'être un chat noir**

Alya rongeait son frein, elle avait longtemps attendu, mais Ladybug ne venait pas au rendez-vous pourtant convenu de longue date.

Elle n'aurait visiblement pas l'interview dont elle rêvait.

Bon, pour être honnête, elle en avait déjà eu plusieurs, Ladybug s'était prêtée plus d'une fois à cet exercice, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alya et des abonnés du ladyblog, mais elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Elle avait une très bonne excuse pour justifier ces demandes, alimenter le ladyblog, satisfaire ses abonnés.

Brusquement quelqu'un atterrit non loin d'elle, lui rendant un peu d'espoir, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna dans la direction où elle avait vu du mouvement, elle perdit le sourire qu'elle venait de retrouver.

Ce n'était pas Ladybug qui venait d'arriver, la forme qui se tenait devant elle était plus grande, vêtue de noir et arborait un des oreilles de chat sur une chevelure blonde.

Des yeux verts et brillants l'observaient.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais. Déclara Alya avec humeur.

\- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'une journaliste en herbe. Répliqua Chat Noir avec une courbette ironique. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. Navré de ne pas être celui que tu attendais, mais Ladybug a horreur de prêter ses affaires et de toute façon le rouge et le noir ne me vont pas du tout au teint.

Alya le considéra et l'imagina dans la tenue de Ladybug, c'était une projection si amusante qu'elle en retrouva le sourire et se mit même à rire.

Chat Noir n'en prit pas ombrage, ce qu'Alya apprécia, elle aimait les gens qui parvenaient à accepter que l'on se mette à rire d'eux. Mieux encore, elle voyait clairement une lueur amusée dans les yeux verts.

\- J'imagine qu'elle ne viendra pas. Dit elle une fois son hilarité calmée.

\- Tu imagines très bien. Répondit Chat Noir. Elle est vraiment désolée, elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, mais elle te fait dire que ce n'est que partie remise. Sur ce, votre serviteur ayant rempli sa mission, il va se retirer.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Dit vivement Alya.

Chat Noir qui s'apprêtait à bondir suspendit son geste et la regarda avec surprise.

Lorsque Ladybug lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au rendez-vous avec Alya pour raisons familiales il s'était proposé pour servir de messager et aller prévenir la jeune fille qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il avait pris son parti depuis longtemps du fait qu'il ne présentait aucun intérêt particulier pour Alya, l'apprentie journaliste n'avait d'yeux que pour Ladybug.

Il s'y était fait, elle n'était pas la seule à le voir comme quantité négligeable.

Qu'elle lui demande de rester était donc une véritable surprise pour lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda t'il.

\- Nous pourrions faire connaissance. Répondit Alya.

Elle vit Chat Noir plisser les paupières comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, l'espace d'un instant elle songea qu'il allait refuser et la planter là, mais contre toute attente il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Très bien, faisons connaissance. Dit il.

Chat Noir s'adossa à un arbre et attendit qu'elle lui pose des questions sur Ladybug. Après tout l'héroïne était le centre d'intérêt d'Alya, elle avait sans aucun doute envie qu'il lui parle d'elle.

Cela lui convenait fort bien.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il l'aurait souhaité Ladybug et lui, il chérissait chaque seconde qu'il passait à ses côtés, chaque souvenir qu'il se faisait avec elle.

Il était tout à fait disposé à en partager certains.

Pas tous cependant, il y en avait qu'il entendait garder jalousement pour lui seul.

Son jardin secret.

\- Tu veux bien me parler un peu de toi ? Questionna Alya, le prenant au dépourvu.

\- De moi ? S'étonna t'il.

Alya hocha la tête gravement.

Depuis le temps qu'elle tenait le ladyblog elle s'était focalisée sur l'héroïne coccinelle, en oubliant qu'ils étaient deux à veiller sur Paris.

Il était peut être temps de rectifier le tir.

Puisqu'elle avait Chat Noir sous la main, autant en profiter pour collecter des données sur lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te parles de Ladybug ? Demanda Chat Noir d'un ton incertain. C'est elle l'héroïne...

\- Non, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler. Insista Alya. C'est comment d'être Chat Noir ?

Un sourire malicieux se posa sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est agréable. répondit il d'un ton léger.

\- Mais encore ? Tu pourrais me donner des détails ?

\- Quel genre de détails ? Interrogea Chat Noir sur le même ton.

\- Sur ce que tu aimes ou non concernant le fait d'être Chat Noir par exemple.

Chat Noir haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse dire qui soit de nature à intéresser les abonnés du Ladyblog. Soupira t'il en donnant un léger coup de griffe au grelot qui ornait sa tenue.

Grelot qui ne fit aucun bruit, qui n'en avait jamais fait. Qui était purement décoratif, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Comment être un super héros et arriver discrètement avec un grelot sonnant à tout va ? Ce n'était pas crédible du tout.

Il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire en vérité, à commencer par ses sentiments à propos du grelot.

Il détestait positivement avoir un grelot accroché à sa tenue, c'était d'un ridicule... cela lui donnait l'air d'un minet de salon, le genre de créature qui dort sur des coussins à longueur de journée et ne se déplace que pour manger ou satisfaire un besoin naturel.

Heureusement que le reste de la tenue lui redonnait un peu de cachet.

N'empêche que s'il avait pu se débarrasser de ce grelot, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Même si Ladybug s'amusait parfois avec, lui ne l'aimait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

Il était même surpris qu'aucun des akumatisés qu'ils avaient du combattre ne se soit pas mis à rire en le voyant et à se payer sa tête.

Bon, il fallait tout de même reconnaître que les akumatisés n'étaient pas des rigolos et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de rire. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Chat Noir n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter qu'on se moque de lui à cause d'un grelot qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir.

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler avec Plagg, histoire de voir si le kwami ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose, mais Plagg se moquait totalement du grelot, du moment qu'il avait son fromage, le reste ne présentait que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Non, en vérité, c'était pire.

Plagg adorait le grelot, il adorait les choses brillantes, et le grelot était justement une chose brillante.

Parfois Chat Noir se demandait s'il n'avait pas le grelot uniquement parce que Plagg l'avait voulu...

Mais le grelot n'était qu'un détail vestimentaire, il y avait des conséquences à la métamorphose dont il avait du s'accommoder et qui étaient bien plus ennuyantes.

Ses yeux pour commencer.

Oui, c'était vraiment cool d'avoir des yeux de chat. Cela lui donnait un air bien plus impressionnant que le grelot, il aimait ses yeux, mais il n'aimait pas les conséquences qu'avoir des yeux de chat entraînaient.

Il n'avait pas seulement les yeux d'un chat, il en avait aussi la vision et si cela s'avérait un avantage certain dans la pénombre, en plein jour, c'était plus un handicap qu'autre chose.

Passer brutalement d'une vision humaine riche en couleurs à celle d'un chat plus limitée était un choc qu'il devait surmonter à chaque fois.

Il s'y était fait bien sur, mais la première fois il en avait bavé, et la suivante aussi.

Sans compter les fois où Ladybug lui demandait d'attraper quelque chose d'une couleur très précise, couleur qui n'entrait justement pas dans la gamme des couleurs qu'il était en mesure d'appréhender.

Sa fierté lui interdisant d'avouer à sa partenaire qu'il était totalement incapable de voir les tons de rouge, il devait se débrouiller pour assurer quand même. Ce qui ne marchait pas à tous les coups et lui avait valu quelques remontrances bien senties.

Il avait pensé une ou deux fois à le dire à Ladybug, mais la crainte qu'elle ne le rejette encore plus, elle qui n'avait déjà pas une très haute opinion de lui, l'avait retenu à chaque fois.

Bien sur, il compensait cette défaillance par une ouïe plus fine et un odorat plus développé que l'ouïe et l'odorat humain, mais il doutait que cela suffise à sa partenaire.

Elle était tellement exigeante parfois... ce qui faisait son charme, il devait bien le reconnaître.

En plus, avoir ces deux sens plus puissants que lorsqu'il était humain n'était pas toujours un atout.

Paris était incroyablement bruyant, les akumatisés qu'ils combattaient avaient tendance à l'être eux aussi, une véritable torture pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Et il ne parlerait pas des odeurs...

Beurk...

Il y avait des moments où il se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Paris était une très belle ville, mais dans certains quartiers ce n'était vraiment pas la fête pour son odorat.

Ladybug avait de la chance de ne pas endurer ce genre d'inconvénients.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était vraiment un Chat Noir, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Chat ? Appela Alya qui sentait bien qu'il n'était plus avec elle.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais bien dire... mais en vérité, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire qui puisse présenter un intérêt pour le Ladyblog.

Alya fit la moue.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponses qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Ce ne serait pas à moi d'en juger ? Tenta t'elle de faire valoir.

Le regard vert de Chat Noir soutint le sien, pétillant d'espièglerie.

\- Pas cette fois. Répondit il avec aplomb en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je me dois de garder une part de mystère. Ajouta t'il.

\- Tu ne m'aides guère Chat. Protesta Alya. Comment veux tu qu'on fasse connaissance si tu ne veux rien dire ?

Chat Noir haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas moi qui était censé venir, tu l'as clairement dit. Je ne suis qu'un messager.

Alya sentit la fêlure qui se cachait derrière le ton ironique.

Elle avait visiblement heurté les sentiments de Chat Noir en l'accueillant comme elle l'avait fait.

Cela n'avait rien de très surprenant, il semblait être assez chatouilleux sur certains points. Elle décida de l'asticoter un peu.

\- Aurai-je blessé ton ego Chat ?

Les yeux verts cillèrent, Chat Noir détourna la tête.

\- Pas plus que d'autres, je te rassure. Répondit il amèrement.

Les gens ne manquaient pas une occasion pour lui faire sentir qu'il était juste le partenaire, pas très utile à leurs yeux, de Ladybug, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour vaincre.

Que c'était elle la véritable héroïne.

Il tendait à être d'accord avec eux, Ladybug était celle qui résolvait le problème à la fin, celle sans qui rien ne pouvait revenir à la normale, mais, tout de même... il servait à quelque chose non ?

Il n'était pas totalement inutile...

D'accord, il ne pouvait pas purifier d'akuma.

D'accord, il lui arrivait de se retrouver à être plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour sa partenaire.

Il s'était même retrouvé à combattre contre elle...

Mais il n'avait jamais voulu cela, il faisait de son mieux...

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre ?

Ce n'était pas si facile d'être un chat noir, d'être Chat Noir...

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai rempli la mission que m'avait confié Ladybug et il commence à se faire tard, je dois m'en aller. Heureux d'avoir pu bavarder avec toi, c'était... très instructif.

Il déplia son bâton et cette fois Alya ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Une seconde après il avait disparu et la jeune journaliste amateur s'éloignait vers chez elle afin de mettre à jour son précieux blog.

Ni elle ni Chat Noir n'avaient vu arriver la silhouette rouge et noir qui les observait depuis un moment, cachée derrière un arbre.

FIN


End file.
